1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headsets for use in telecommunications and telephony, and more particularly, to a conformable earhook for an over-the-ear style headset.
2. Description of the Background Art
Communication headsets can be used in a diversity of applications and are particularly effective for telephone operators, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and for other individuals to whom it is desirable to have xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of headsets are known in the prior art.
Monaural headsets are headsets which have only a single audio receiver situated near one ear. Often, such headsets are implemented with an xe2x80x9cearhookxe2x80x9d that fits around the ear to secures the receiver in place. Such headsets may be quite compact, and are often preferred to biaural headsets that use various forms of headbands to secure the receiver.
Unfortunately, because of the large natural variation in the size, shape, and orientation of human ears, over-the-ear style headsets often do not fit properly. In particular, earhooks are often not stable, i.e. do not fit snugly, and are not comfortable across a large spectrum of potential users.
The ergonomic goals of stability and comfort are often in conflict, however, since a snug fit that provides a secure attachment for the headset often precludes the ability to easily don the headset with only one hand. Likewise, a snug fit often pinches the ear or creates pressure points that are uncomfortable for many users.
Some previously known earhook solutions have used hard, extendible pieces to lengthen the earhook behind the ear lobe. Others have used small, pivotable flippers to close the gap behind the ear. However, these earhooks typically have fixed contours with either no or limited predetermined ranges of motion and shape that only fit a fraction of the population of users. Consequently, they are not comfortable for many users and do not provide a secure fit.
Other known earhook solutions employ molded, rubber-like material, either alone or reinforced with metal wire inserts. Unfortunately, the rubber earhooks often stretch, allowing the earhook to slide or rotate about the ear. Moreover, wire reinforced designs often fatigue and break with continuous use, reducing the useful life of the headset. In addition, such earhooks generally require two-hand fitting by the user and must be squeezed tightly and bent into shape in order to provide any level of clamping force. Removing the installed earhook usually distorts its previous wearing shape and requires the user to reshape the earhook each time that it is worn.
Accordingly, what is needed is an earhook that provides a snug, secure fit for a wide variety of ear shapes, sizes, and orientations. Moreover, what is needed is an earhook that is comfortable to be worn for extended periods of time. What is also needed is an earhook that can be easily grasped, opened, and positioned on an ear with only one hand.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of conventional headset designs with a earhook that fits both snugly and comfortably, conforming to individual ear contours, and may be easily grasped, opened, and positioned on the ear with only one hand.
In one aspect of the invention, the earhook includes a prehensile portion having a curved portion that curves at least partially around and behind an ear to securely grasp the ear. The earhook also includes a first digit receiving member, such as a loop, coupled near a first end of the prehensile portion. The first digit receiving member removeably receives one of the user""s digits, and advantageously allows the user to open the prehensile portion with only one hand by exerting force upon the first digit receiving member directed away from a second end of the prehensile portion. The user then easily places the earhook on the ear, adjusts it into position, and releases it.
The earhook may additionally include a second digit receiving member coupled near the second end of the prehensile portion. The second digit receiving member, in combination with the first, allows the user to conveniently open the prehensile portion with only one hand by exerting oppositely-directed forces on the first and second digit receiving members.
In one embodiment, at least one digit receiving member is made of a compressible material, such that the digit receiving member is deformable when placed against a the back or bottom of the ear. This feature allows a digit receiving member to have a relatively large diameter to fit a variety of finger or thumb sizes, but to also have a reduced diameter when the digit receiving member is worn.
In another aspect of the invention, the prehensile portion is resiliently biased toward the ear to provide clamping pressure against the ear. The prehensile portion includes at least one substantially rigid portion and one or more flexible portions. The flexible portions may have a reduced cross-sectional area relative to the cross-sectional area of the rigid portion. In addition, one flexible portion may have a different degree of flexibility than the other flexible portion, allowing the first and second flexible portions, in combination, to provide progressive clamping pressure against the ear. One flexible portion may be located at about the apex of the ear, whereas the other flexible portion may be located at about the opposite side of the ear, near the bottom of the ear.
In another aspect of the invention, the earhook includes a compressible portion, coupled to the prehensile portion and disposed between the prehensile portion and the ear. The compressible portion conforms to the shape of the ear in response to the clamping pressure exerted by the prehensile portion, providing a high degree of comfort as well as a snug fit for a variety of ear sizes and shapes. In one embodiment, the compressible portion has a greater radial thickness than the prehensile member to permit the compressible member to conform to a wide variety of ear shapes and sizes.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the earhook is coupled with an audio receiver in a communication headset. The prehensile portion of the earhook may flex within a second plane substantially perpendicular to the plane of the earhook, creating a normal force directed toward the plane of the earhook to hold the audio receiver securely in place over the ear.
In still another aspect the present invention, a method is provided for donning a communication headset comprising a resiliently-biased earhook and a digit receiving member disposed at a first end of the earhook. The method includes the steps of grasping a second end of the earhook with two digits, inserting a digit into the digit receiving member, exerting a force on the digit receiving member directed away from the second end, positioning the earhook on the ear; and removing the digit from the digit receiving member to allow the earhook to resiliently grasp the ear. In one embodiment, the earhook includes first and second flex points, and the positioning step includes positioning the second flex point at about the apex of the ear, and the first flex point at about an opposite side of the ear.
The foregoing features advantageously provide a conformable earhook for an over-the-ear style headset that fits both snugly and comfortably on the ear. The prehensile portion provides gentle, progressive clamping pressure against the ear, while the compressible portion conforms to the ear in response to the clamping pressure as dictated by individual ear contours, allowing the earhook to fit a wide variety of ear sizes and shapes. The digit receiving member, in combination with the resilient bias of the prehensile member, allows the earhook to be easily grasped, opened, and positioned on the ear with only one hand, unlike conventional earhooks.